


Dragon’s Bite

by greyamber



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, The Quest Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A tag for The Quest Part 2. Almost Gen, but still a Teal’c / Cam, if you squint, and in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon’s Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters and the world of Stargate. They own me, or at least so I hope.  
> Warning: Ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

“That's all right Teal’c,” He struggled in vain to get off the ironic grip around his twist, catching the sight of the flying dragon and counting the distance at the same time. Had to do something, to prove the speculation right or wrong, to lure the answer out. That’s why he’s the leader, right? “Look,” he tried again, watching everywhere but the Jaffa’s eyes, “I got this one—”

Teal’c didn’t argue, nor like that his gaze waved. The grip was tight still, before Cameron reluctantly past over the pack of C4.

 

Lately in the infirmary, Cam found a mute bruise around his twist. _Puff’s bite._ Silently he wondered, chuckled first after they had to leave Jackson behind.

 

 

END


End file.
